Magic Users
Magic Users Magic Users are a Species within the Human Beings Category like the Neo Priests, Exorcists, and Crusaders. Not all humans have the potential and talent to become a Magic User. Two parents that are powerful Magic Users' children could end up unable to become such beings, and the reverse is true as well. All though the use of Arcane Arts which is another name for Devil Arts, it is a creation of The Devil, and despite all this Magic Users have all rights to Gods Divine Protection, use of their Eternal Soul, Human Spirit, and Spirit Force. First Magic User Naram-Sin is the first known Magic User, his teacher being his own aunt En-hedu-ana, who made love to demon which in return taught her how to manipulate the world her. En-hedu-ana noticed that Naram-Sin, her nephew had the potential to do the very same. Once En-hedu-ana no longer had anything left to teach Naram-Sin she allowed him to use his new abilities to bring success to his empire. Naram-Sin created a pair of guidelines and named the ability to manipulate the world around you, he called it Devil Arts and began searching for others to wield this power. To maintain balance among those with the potential, Naram-Sin created the Heptads Rule. At any given time there can be only one Visionary who was the master, one master who was one of the two Journeyman, a journeyman who was among the three apprentices in which case Naram-Sin's aunt became his visionary. Those with the potential to become magic users have power that rivals or even surpasses the Neo Priests, Vampires, and Lycans. Magic Users by default have longevity giving them a very long time to learn how to minimizing the the high cost to produce Spirit Burning Techniques. At some point during the course of history this rule has been expanded. Heptads Rule There are additional positions added to the Heptads Rule, these ranks are: (The High Visionary) The Arch Magus (The Visionary) The Magus (The Master) The Warlock (The Journeyman) The Sorcerer (The Skilled Apprentice) The Mage (The Apprentice) The Apprentice There is no definite way to tell if a person will have the potential upon their birth, Parents that are magic users could have a child that will not have the potential and vise-versa. Magic User Ranks Magic Users are classed based on their control over the burning rate of their soul energy, this is also known as the Spirit Energy Stock, as well as the efficiency of their Spirit Burning Techniques. The Magic User ranking system was created by, The First Arch Magus Polaris Jen. The highest level - The Arch Magus The - The Magus The - The Warlock The - The Sorcerer The Trained Level- The Mage The Beginner Level - Apprentice Supernatural Abilities Vampires gain access to varies advanced Supernatural Abilities as they learn to control their Vampiric blood and own unique Phenomenon Attribute. Ash Wings, Benevorous, Blood Burning, Feeding Bite, Fear Inducement, Nephilim Blood Affect, Nephilim Physiology, Rage, Second Wind, Turning Bite, Vampire Bite, Vampire Eyes, and Vampiric Blood Affect. Phenomenon Attribute Once a human becomes an apprentice level magic user they unlock the potential to use the basic level Arcane Arts Attribute. All magic users have access to the same Phenomenon Attributes; Hexes, Arcane Arts, Lāsts, Neromany, . This power burns their Vampiric blood using up their Blood Stock. Category:Species Category:Magic Users Category:Human Beings